


The Key to Success is to Love

by Synka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disorganized, Hotels, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rockstar Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: * 巨星歌手亞瑟/高級酒店房務人員梅林（aka Hotel AU）。* 無校正、無條理、隨興使用補述。和梗概，空氣新刊跟風（點梗與標題皆來自麵團）。





	The Key to Success is to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3226629](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/gifts).



  


　　現代AU，梅林擁有魔法是秘密，原因無他，因為大部分的人不知道有魔法的存在，基本上就是一個超自然現象。五次服務人員梅林刻意把鑰匙變不見，一次是VIP房的房客亞瑟刻意弄丟的。梅林是一間高級酒店的房務人員，亞瑟是一位超級巨星，不過梅林根本不認識他，儘管在電台聽過幾次他的歌，但其實不知道他長什麼樣子（歌聲和人臉沒對起來的意思）。  
  
　　亞瑟首次來到這間酒店下榻的時候，是直接從機場趕到酒店，路途上還數度被狗仔隊糾纏和追車，基本上心情暴躁而且還在倒時差，然後他在一團亂之前弄丟了前天急忙抄下來的歌詞靈感，他真不應該抄在散紙上的。他在對來做客房服務的梅林太過嚴苛了一點，但他不知道服務人員梅林今天也過得很糟糕，早上出門時忘了帶員工識別證而遲到，終於出門之後開始下暴雨，在地鐵上被扒手偷走錢包和信用卡，一邊趕路一邊致電掛失信用卡，手忙腳亂地處理濕掉的鞋子和衣物，換上制服上工後才過了半小時就開始處理客訴，好不容易兩個小時前處理完一位歇斯底里的小姐的電話（找一張從來不存在於酒店的信用卡，最後發現是在那位小姐的皮包夾層裡）。  
　　因此對於一位被寵壞的超級明星，梅林已經失去耐心了。梅林藉由把對方的房卡鑰匙變不見作為一次小小的報復。他可能還順便偷換掉亞瑟的洗髮乳跟沐浴乳的口味，又順手給亞瑟一卷新的英鎊圖案捲筒衛生紙；使得亞瑟在廁所看著女王的頭以循環的方式不斷出現，不知如何是好，隔天全身是濃郁到接近可怕的花香，坐上專車時，保全里昂回頭率已達兩百。即使最後亞瑟給他留下了豐富的小費，他仍然沒為了亞瑟找不到房卡的焦慮而產生太多罪惡感。說真的，誰能夠把一個整潔的房間在一夜搞得這麼亂，梅林合理地認為自己付出的勞力與小費完全成正比。不過對方穿著浴袍、手上拿著食物托盤，然後被鎖在門外的樣子確實滿有趣的。誰能責備平日精神上被剝削勞力的梅林的這點小小的娛樂呢。  
  
　　梅林是沒有預料到對方會來第二次的，他也沒預料到對方頤指氣使的態度會改善。這次亞瑟待在酒店的時間更長了一點。或許上一次的經驗完全只是一種太過糟糕的巧合，萍水相逢的那日誰也不善待。無論如何，能夠在幾小時內把房間弄得一團亂顯然不是一種巧合。梅林恰好碰到許多客房來電要求先行整理房間，整個房務小組分身乏術之際，梅林悄悄地讓亞瑟的鑰匙失而復得，以此耽誤亞瑟返回房間的時間。他心裡對亞瑟有點虧欠，因為他實在需要更多時間整理亞瑟那可怕的VIP房間。於是這次他換完床單和枕頭套後在床櫃上放了一朵雛菊，作為歉意的意思，即使對方最終沒察覺他也不介意。但是在亞瑟退房之後、梅林整理房間時，他再也沒找到那朵花的蹤跡。  
  
　　這位週三下午入住的客人很怪異，戴著墨鏡和口罩、穿著詭異的大衣，以及幾乎遮住所有頭髮的毛線帽；鬼鬼祟祟的樣子讓梅林感到可疑。他登記客房的名字叫做里昂。酒店的工作人員們在私底下竊竊私語，沒人希望被安排去服務這位形跡可疑的客戶，也在心裡偷偷做好心理準備。梅林只希望整件事情跟自己不要牽扯上關聯，然後別發生命案。那間房間幾乎都是開著DND（Do Not Disturb）的燈，但都巧妙地在固定的打掃時間熄燈（裡面幾乎沒有能夠辨識出客人身分的個人物品，都鎖在行李箱內了）、客房中心列印報表之前就打開門，也幾乎沒有要求客房服務。輪到梅林打掃時他留心過一次，房間並不算完全整潔，但內部設施也沒有太多的使用痕跡，看樣子只使用了書桌和小沙發以及浴室。與其說是下榻酒店，還不如說是來酒店辦公的感覺。  
　　隨著房務組工作人員的流言蜚語流傳，甚至連櫃檯工作人員都開始懷疑起來了；梅林被好奇心驅使，也或許是時候讓這位客人展露自己的真正樣貌了。於是又一次的鑰匙失蹤意外，梅林在這位客人向櫃台要求備用鑰匙時悄悄注意著，然後當他見到一片燦金的頭髮和終於揭露身分的雙眼色澤如海，他意識到自己沒在亞瑟光臨的第三次時第一時間認出對方。但梅林完全有理由歸咎於亞瑟偷偷摸摸的舉止，誰知道亞瑟能夠為了躲狗仔隊而如此費神呢。（順帶得知了里昂這名字是來自亞瑟的保鑣）  
　　那天晚上，梅林無意識地在網路上搜尋亞瑟的名諱，就這樣總算把亞瑟的面貌和他的歌曲合在一起了。插曲是不小心聽了一首標註Explicit歌詞的歌曲，他是聽完與看完音樂錄像之後才見到那標註的。太遲了，黑暗中螢幕的冷光映著梅林的面紅耳赤。  
  
　　第四次，梅林心裡的兩種聲音在拉扯，大概算得上是自己忍不住多管閒事。這次不輪到他整理亞瑟的客房（是的，亞瑟又再次光臨了。梅林喜歡認為是出於對服務品質的滿意。畢竟說真的，他們房務組的工作人員在整理房間與協助失物招領上完全不遺餘力。上至房門、下至體重磅秤全都清潔過一遍，更換餐盤上的當季水果也是沒少過的），但是當他捧著一籃髒被單、枕套經過亞瑟客房時，他注意到正對面的房客有一些怪異的舉動。  
　　一位相當年輕的金髮藍眼女子，言語裡面充斥著嬌生慣養的甜膩。關妮早些在茶水間向梅林挑眉，一個簡單明確的暗示，這女房客確實令人頭痛的意思。經過幾次之後，不得不注意到的那些形跡可疑的行動，很明顯正是一位跟蹤者。瘋狂粉絲？梅林原先真不想插手太多的，可是那女孩不知去哪裡弄來備用房卡、藉著亞瑟外出的空檔進入了客房，沒再出來了，甚至還打上了DND燈。五個小時之後的傍晚，亞瑟出現在走道上，梅林密切注意了一整天的門從未開啟過，顯然裡面仍然藏著那位瘋狂的粉絲。有些緊張，梅林還不想被失業，而如果讓亞瑟順利開門見到那樣的場景，明天這間酒店大概就上報紙了，「某高級酒店的安全措施堪慮」，更可能還面臨倒閉。梅林發誓自己只是為了這間酒店的前途著想，儘管腦袋後方那小小的聲音說著，噢，還為了亞瑟舒適的入住體驗呢，以及房務組長蓋斯不贊同的挑眉，但他想那只是幻覺。  
　　他趁在亞瑟走到接近客房之前就讓鑰匙失蹤了。一個皺著眉頭前往大廳要求備用鑰匙的亞瑟，比一個凌晨打來客訴的亞瑟好得多，梅林告訴自己這樣的行為完全正當。然後亞瑟一進電梯的瞬間，梅林就立刻用握在手心的鑰匙開門、逐客。梅林這才意識到，逐客後的問題才是最大的，他簡直不敢相信女孩能夠把裡面的床鋪弄得一團亂、衣櫃的衣服全翻出來，要不是那行李箱與皮箱皆上了鎖，梅林估計她會把亞瑟所有的歌本和樂器都拿出來碰過一遍、順手插上吉他音箱體驗一回。沒時間了，梅林的眼神快速掃過空無一人的走廊，這是個使用魔法完美的時機。  
　　一切塵埃落定後，等到梅林悄悄的將房卡藏在桌上紛飛的紙張中，轉身還來不及走到門口，便見到亞瑟就在他身後，手裡還攥著備份鑰匙。梅林心慌，低下頭試圖快步越過亞瑟身旁時，卻被對方短暫地捉住了手腕。梅林像燙著一樣下意識想甩開手，在動作之前亞瑟便快速地放開了。是你，對嗎。亞瑟只說了這句話，雙眼基本上已經說明他懷疑起鑰匙的失蹤與梅林有密切關連性。我不曉得您在說什麼。梅林的手心瘋狂冒汗。晚安，先生。梅林幾乎是話落的同時就前腳踏出了亞瑟的客房，他發誓自己不會再與這件事扯上關連了。  
  
　　亞瑟下榻的第五次帶著酒醉的氣息，或者說根本是里昂攙扶他進來的。梅林依照客戶（實際上是里昂）的要求支撐著他另一側的肩膀，在走進電梯之前聽見一些意味不明的咕噥，在電梯中因為亞瑟突然將那顆燦金的腦袋自然地靠在自己肩膀上而緊張。里昂的話稱不上是多，梅林也沒有開口的意願，多半是因為他的心臟都能幫他言語了，他認為整個電梯內或許都在共鳴著他的心跳聲。按照服務訓練，在入室後亞瑟留了一杯蜂蜜水和發泡錠，等里昂打理好其他私人物品之後，他倆已經在房門外了。里昂要求他多照看亞瑟一些，梅林答應了。直到里昂離開之後，梅林才發覺自己剛才協助開門、把人安置到床上的時候，將亞瑟的房卡放在口袋裡沒有拿出來。梅林的心臟猛跳，他甚至能在指尖清晰地感受到它的脈動。  
  
　　這次亞瑟明確地走進了酒店、直接地來到服務櫃檯、清楚地訂房，以及最後那句要求更是堅定無比，是這樣的，前幾次下榻時有位人員令人印象深刻，可能的話，我要他協助房務的相關服務。最終，當這次梅林進房清潔時，裡面空無一人；除去床鋪以外的地方都放置了許多行李，於是他的視野全部被整齊的潔白床鋪給吸引了。上面放了一朵特別奪目又燦爛的鮮紅玫瑰，一旁還有一張房卡鑰匙、便條以及英鎊衛生紙，寫著：關於搭訕這項藝術，你顯然糟糕得無藥可救。梅林笑出聲來，接著聽見來自房門口的一聲太過刻意地輕咳。梅林說，關於尋找鑰匙這件事，你顯然遲鈍得無可救藥。他優美的手指玩弄著那太大朵的玫瑰，你得更機靈一些才能得到我的號碼。 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
